Little Red RidingHood with A Twist
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: The Gloom King has never laid eyes on a beautiful creature such as him. Oh, how wonderfully soft those ears look, all for him to swoon hearing my name. Oh, how wonderfully soft those lips look, all for me to kiss and hear him moan my name. Oh, how wonderfully soft his body looks, all for me to touch and leave marks as my own. Oh, wolf beware! Another wolf will eat you!
It was the lewd appearance that set a spark of lust in the Gloom King. The smooth, glistening, caramel skin that showed through the thin fabric the boy calls his clothes; the toned legs; the soft looking thighs that pushed themselves together, making it look more enticing to touch and leave marks on; the exposed, flat abdomen; the wonderful inward curves between the boy's ribs and firm hips; the slightly wide shoulders that were perfect for placing hickeys; the neck; the luscious, pouting lips; the cute blush; the beautiful, lidded, brown eyes that glowed with both curiosity and timidity under thick lashes; and lastly, the inviting pose showing shyness and anxiety. The few other things that got the Gloom King even more excited were the wolf ears that flicked from time to time, and the tail which swished side to side.

Yes. You guessed it. The Gloom King has found himself lusting after a young wolf boy who he met on his way to his lovely witch sister's house. And Nico Di Angelo has never seen any other creature so beautiful and enticing till now. And also, it's his first time encountering a wolf human.

"Hello," he said carefully, anxious to take the boy home and ravish him all through the night. "H-Hello, Gloom King," the wolf boy replied softly.

Surprised that a human wolf knows him, he asks curiously. "How did you know who I am?"

The wolf boy smiled a mysterious smile, his eyes showing a little bit of mischief. He shrugged. "I know a few things . . ."

Nico raised a brow. I wonder, he thought. He advanced slowly, careful not to alert the wolf boy into attacking. Luckily for him, wolf boy didn't take a cautious step back and stayed where he was under the old willow tree. "Why is a human wolf such as yourself here? Are you, perhaps, lost?" Nico asked.

The wolf boy looked away, exposing his smooth neck. The Gloom King couldn't resist a lustful glance at the body part. "I smelled food," he heard the boy answer timidly, flicking his attention back to the boy's hidden face. And not a second too soon did a small growling sound came from wolf boy's stomach.

An amused smile appeared on Nico's blank face as he watched the boy clutch his stomach in an effort to hide and stop its next rumble. Nico reached into the basket that he was carrying under his arm, and took out a meaty chicken leg. The wolf boy perked up, smelling the delicious aroma of smoked chicken, his eyes glued on the tasty treat.

"You can have this bit, then," the usually gloomy King Nico offered with a quirked, little smile. The nameless human wolf ignored the dangerous looking curve of the Gloom King's lips and failed to realize that the pale-skinned royal had the look of someone who had trapped his prey. He took the food piece out of the Gloom King's clutches and dug in immediately out of extreme hunger.

As he watched in strange fascination, Nico opened his mouth to say, "For a price." The wolf boy paused mid-bite and turned curious eyes on Nico's lanky but proud form. The boy closed his mouth to avoid dripping drool and asked in an uneasy tone, "Wh-what might that be?"

Nico felt his blood rile up in excitement as he watched the boy make fidgety movements on his spot under the willow. To Nico, little wolf boy had made himself even more attractive with the way his eyes looked around nervously, and the way his upper teeth bit his lower lip.

"You shall serve me for life, in exchange for that piece of chicken," Nico declared, pointing a pale, slender finger at the half-eaten chicken leg.

To his surprise, the boy only gave him a mischievous smirk although there was still a shadow of anxiety. "I wonder if serving you for life is a fair way of repaying you for this meat? I do not believe that a high and gracious king of the dead such as you would give food for a measly living creature, especially with the rumors that roam in both the dead and living cities," he said while eyeing the Gloom King with a slight cautiousness, his tail only slightly tucking between his legs although it was still swishing side to side in apprehension.

Nico was impressed by the boy's bravery at trying to find a way out of his plan but he would not be spared from the Gloom King's interest so easily, especially now that he has shown a character other than delicious timidity and precious innocence, which is a sense of suspicion and wittiness. Nico does not like naive, innocent people — he thinks they are too easy to manipulate and won't be interesting on the long-run — and although he does not like people being sarcastic to him, he feels entertained at the boy's wittiness. If the Gloom King was to have a partner, he would prefer someone who does not trust a stranger so easily and get themselves in danger because of it.

And so, with a little smile — (evil) grin, actually — the Gloom King told the wolf boy of a little bit of his plan for him, "Then, in exchange for that token of generosity, you shall serve me . . . and become my concubine." Or not, Nico can just go and tell him what he wanted to do with wolf boy as long as it sounded royal-ish.

The boy blushed darkly, blood heating up in his cheeks. "W-What?"

Nico the Gloom King's (evil) grin widened just slightly, excitement running through his veins together with his cold blood, and took a step forward to which the wolf boy stepped back in response. "Do not be afraid, little wolf. I will take care of you. You do not need to know of the reason to my indulgence," he said.

The wolf boy stared for a short moment, probably to think of a way out. But it would be useless to go against Nico, the Gloom King. And I heard human wolves cannot turn down anyone they owe, the dark monarch thought to himself. And so, what would the wolf boy do?

The boy opened his mouth, still staring into the eyes of Nico, and said with a bow, "I would be honored, then, to serve you, Death King Nico di Angelo. Till my death." Although, Nico noticed there was still a hint of mischievousness and cautiousness in his formal speech.

Nico raised an eyebrow but appreciated the easy submission. "I see that you are very knowledgeable in formalities," he remarked. "Are you perhaps from a noble household?"

The wolf boy straightened up and gave the Gloom King a mysteriously grim smile, devoid of it's early mischievous air as he spoke, "I would implore you not to ask me of anything related to my background, please." But, however monotonous and threatening the request sounded, the usually insensitive monarch felt that the boy's words came from a deep, dark emotion from within him.

"Then, out of respect for your privacy, I will do just that," Nico said, "Now, come. I was about to visit my lovely witch sister in her cottage in the woods."

At his new employer's words (or maybe it was lover considering the dark royal told him he would be his concubine), the nameless wolf boy perked. "Do you mean to say that Lady Hazel is your sister, King Nico?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. How did this boy know of his sister's name? "Yes, pup. But how do you know my sister's name?"

The wolf boy did not like being called "pup" since he felt that he was older than the monarch beside him by at least a year or two, and it was a degrading title to be given, even as a petname. Nevertheless, he responded respectfully, "She and I met a few times because of my clumsiness at concealing myself during hunts. Since then, she would invite me to her cottage for a chat and would give me delicious food to eat whenever I visit."

Nico contemplated this new information. Perhaps his sister would have more background knowledge of this creature he was traveling with. I do hope so, he thought to himself. "I see. You have become close, then," he commented. The nameless boy wolf nodded enthusiastically, now being rid of his anxiety as he and his royal companion were nearing the home of his friend.

An hour and 20 minutes passed when the traveling duo found themselves in the outer boundaries of their destination. Both were quiet as they trudged through it carefully, wary of the traps lurking around and beneath them — they got used to Hazel's safety measures as they continued to visit her in her cottage — Nico more so than his one-man company. And at last, they reached the homely, one floor house of the Lady Witch, Hazel Levesque.

The wolf boy seemed eager to run right through its doors to greet his friend, but he restrained himself out of respect for the Gloom King who was, first and foremost, in a status quite clearly higher than himself. As they walked through Hazel's garden, which was well cared for, they surveyed the newest of the young witch's handiwork. Nico thought, there are new goldfish shaped trees. Is she having one of those moments? He continued to wonder as he walked along. The wolf boy on the other hand, noticed something the dark monarch did not. There's a strange smell, he thought suspiciously. The boy could not mistake it, a man has taken refuge inside his friend's cottage in the long while he has not visited.

When they reached the door, Nico pulled out his hand to knock, but it opened by itself. Behind it revealed the owner of the lovely cottage, wearing a velvet nightdress with a shawl to cover her shoulders. There was a smile adorning Hazel's face as she welcomed the two travelers into her home, but it was apparent that she was surprised at seeing the two together.

"How are you, brother? And, Leo! How wonderful to see you!" She hugged Nico first and gave the wolf boy a kiss on the forehead. The Gloom King gave his sister a curious look, having a little bit of jealousy burning in him from her being able to be intimate with his newfound love interest and a little more of brotherly instincts taking over him at the act.

"Come, come! I will bring you something to eat!" As she ushered the two boys into the living room, Hazel went quickly to the kitchen to fetch snacks.

Nico took a seat on the nearest chair and slouched ungracefully on it. Leo, as he now knew is the name of his wolf boy companion, was about to sit on a chair a little farther from his, and so he said, "Concubine, you are not supposed to sit too far from me. Come here," and he patted his lap with a smirk playing at his lips.

Leo the wolf boy blushed, looking around for other ways to avoid doing as his future lover said, but to no avail. Nico was waiting and Leo knew that the wolf boy cannot get out of this. However, in an innocently untimely fashion, Hazel Levesque entered carrying a tray of cookies and biscuits. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed her half-wolf friend still standing in the center of her living room. So she asked, "Why aren't you sitting, Leo?"

Leo tittered, his tail swishing in an agitated manner, and Hazel knew something made him uncomfortable — his blush had something to do with her revelation. "You were teasing him, weren't you, brother?" Nico did his best to hide a smile behind a look of affrontedness, but his sister didn't buy it. She has known her brother long enough to discern through the young adult's facades.

The young witch sighed, placing the tray of sweets on the small, round table. Beckoning Leo to sit beside her, Hazel sat down on her favorite lounge chair, on the opposite side of Nico. She asked, "So, what did you two come here for?" She first turned her eyes on her brother who showed a familiar basket. "I wanted to visit. The usual," the Gloom King replied tersely, handing the wooden basket over the table to his sister.

Hazel received the basket of food with a polite 'thank you,' before setting it down on the ground. Next, she turned to Leo who was busy stuffing his stomach with his witch friend's butter biscuits. "How about you, Leo? For what reason are you here, if I may ask?"

The wolf boy gulped down his food and blushed, both from his show of gluttony and memory of earlier. While trying to avoid looking at her eyes, Leo answered shyly, "Your brother and I met on the way here and we decided to come here together." The young witch smiled in appreciation and patted his curly mopped head.

"I see . . . How nice. Now, you've met my brother. And wasn't I right?"

To Nico's confusion, his first (and most probably the last) concubine took a short glance in his direction before leaning in to his sister's ear to whisper. Hazel giggled while the other boy blushed, and the Gloom King is curious. "What are the two of you whispering about?" he asked.

Hazel shook her head and waved off the question. "It's a secret, brother. You aren't supposed to know," she said playfully.

"I deserve to know what things my concubine is saying about me," Nico declared, pride speaking for him. To his slight satisfaction, his sister's eyes widened in surprise and Leo was fidgeting in his seat and blushing a darker shade than before with his tail swishing agitatedly again. The young witch turned her head from her brother to her half-wolf friend and a smile broke from her lips. The monarch raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you want to say, Hazel?"

Hazel didn't respond immediately, as she was busy staring at her friend with meaning. But finally she said, "Nothing, brother. Right, Leo?" Mentioned wolf boy shook his head, his dark blush spread all over his face and neck. Nico decided he will just ask him later.

Then, suddenly, a hard knocking came from the back door of the witch's cottage. Hazel got up quickly to see to the abrupt interruption but Leo was faster and reached the door before she did. He opened the door and the person behind it made him growl viciously, his ears and tail pulled straight back as if ready to attack. But Hazel immediately pushed him away to protect her new visitor.

"Leo, no! This is my friend!" She stood between them, the scrawny human wolf and the muscled young man who looked too shocked to speak. Leo looked at his witch friend and saw her determined eyes. Not wanting to upset her, he backed away but he was still alert even after calming down.

"Who is this?" Nico, hearing the commotion, asked as he walked toward the group.

Hazel groaned. Pushing Leo to her brother's side, she stood on the right of the visitor and introduced him, "This is Frank, a woodchuck living in the woods." The 'Frank' did his best to smile and offer a wave. Nico was polite enough to respond with a nod but Leo still had doubts and was glaring with blazing, chocolate brown eyes.

Pulling Hazel away from the big, muscled woodchuck, Leo sniffed the air around Frank, to the other's discomfort. When the half-wolf was satisfied and has found the other a non-threatening object, he let Hazel go.

"Thank you, Leo. Frank, this is my friend, Leo, and the person behind him is my brother, Nico of the Dead." The latter was pleased to see the newcomer pale at the mention of his name and title. He wasn't keen on seeing any man close with his sister, except (probably) Leo.

The 'Frank' bowed in respect to the monarch, saying, "It is a great day for me to be able to meet you, King Nico."

Nico responded with a stiff nod, his eyes glaring coldly at the fellow man. "Well, then. Come in, Frank, don't mind my brother," Hazel said, ushering the woodchuck into her home. With a look, Hazel sent her brother and half-wolf friend back into the living room. They each took a seat, with Frank sitting on the chair where Leo was earlier.

The Gloom King stared at the duo, both were nervous — it was obvious to him and Leo that Hazel and this 'Frank' weren't merely acquaintances or friends. So he went directly, "How many days have you been together?"

The three other occupants of the room looked surprised, the couple more so. Frank stayed quiet, looking down in embarassment, while Hazel tried to deny the obvious fact, to no avail. In the end, she sighed, taking her beau's hand, and said, "Around two months . . ."

"And you did not think to tell this to me?" the dark monarch asked with his arms crossed, bemused at his new knowledge.

"And me?" Leo added, his voice hinting hurt and disappointment.

The mismatched couple looked at each other before the witch replied, "Because I believed you would take him away from me," with eyes looking straight at her brother's, daring him to do what she stated.

"I would not take anything from you unless I see it as a threat to you. You and your beau should be thankful I do not think him a threat at all," Nico stated, his voice monotonous but the way he said those words sparked a hope in his sister's heart. She smiled wide. "Do you mean I can take him for marriage?"

The young woodchuck, who was pondering whether the dark king was insinuating in his earlier words that he was too weak to be a fair opponent or not, blushed bright crimson as he turned to stare at Hazel. He opened his mouth to speak but a look from the strict-looking Gloom King kept him silent. "Yes," Nico started, "but I would like to know when you plan to wed?"

Hazel, grinning excitedly as she took her lover's bigger hand, squealed before saying, "We still haven't decided on a date yet. Besides, Frank just found out I want to marry him."

Everyone in the room looked at Frank, who failed at making himself smaller and unnoticeable. "Is that true?" Nico queried. In response, the young woodchuck nodded with a polite, "Yes."

"I see. Then, I want to hear your answer to my dear sister's proposal?"

Frank looked up, surprised he would have to give his answer in front of an audience. Then, he turned to Hazel, her eyes sparkling with hope and love for the muscled woodchuck. He let escape a small, shy smile and said, "With your permission, I would like to say yes to her proposal," as he turned to his now-fiancé's brother.

Nico nodded approvingly, his eyes finding those of his sisters. "Well then, I think it's time I ought to go back. Come on, Leo," as the Gloom King called his half-wolf companion, he sent the royally approved couple a simple wave of goodbye. The young witch, though disappointed that she couldn't talk longer with her brother and human wolf friend, walked them to the door and smiled as she bid the two visitors goodbye, too.

Now, as they were going back, Leo had begun asking a lot of questions. How old was Nico? Why did the dark monarch choose him, of all people, to be the royal concubine? Was he still of pure body? The last question made the Gloom King laugh, startling his traveling companion into silence.

"As if I could call myself pure, pup! I'm dark, and did the title Dark Monarch ever make sense to you?" The royal continued to laugh while the wolf boy glared - he was called 'pup' once again.

"But have you ever touched another person . . . that way?" Leo asked as he looked elsewhere in embarrassment. His royal companion noticed this and let escape another fit of laughter. But after a few moments, Nico gave his sincere reply, "No."

The human wolf stopped, his ears and tail straight while his face began to take a crimson color, not noticing the small grin he had on his face. Nico turned to see the reason his concubine has suddenly disappeared from his side and saw the reaction his reply had created.

Nico stared, awed and proud, as his little pup began to fidget under his gaze, the boy's earlier smile fading off to be replaced with a nervous frown. The boy was acting like the first time they met earlier, tail swishing left and right, ears twitching restlessly, eyes looking somewhere not Nico, body giving off a sensual feeling. Nico, who couldn't resist any longer, walked toward his paramour with longing and purpose.

Leo saw him coming and attempted to back away even when Nico was able to take hold of his wrist. But he wasn't successful in escaping because in the next moment, he was blind. Everything around him, even the Gloom King, has turned into shadow. His sight was vague and it was as if he was thrown into a void - nothing surrounding him or holding him down like gravity. However, it was only for a single moment.

Leo couldn't understand what was happening. He was suddenly pushed down, a soft mattress dampening his fall. Hands began to strip him, hands that were cold and firm, hands that made him yelp in surprise. Then he looked up at his assailant, the Gloom King Nico. In Nico's eyes, Leo saw lust and a sudden thought came to him. He was going to do it to him, Nico was going to make love to him even without his consent. This train of thought gave him a reason to resist - he pushed and kicked at the body above him, and the moment he had his chance, Leo crawled away quickly. But he was caught by the ankle and he was pulled back toward the Gloom King.

Leo tried to move away, afraid of what was coming next, but a sudden act from the Gloom King made him stop speechless. Nico kissed him again, this time on the other cheek. And another gentle kiss on the forehead. Nico continued to kiss his pup as he said in between, "I - won't - hurt - you - promise."

And Leo seemed to calm down, his body relaxing under Nico's, his neck stretching to make his face meet more of Nico's kisses. Nico, noticing Leo's eventual docility, took the wolf boy's arms and linked them around his neck to be able to carry him further to the bed's center. Leo didn't resist, focusing more on the pleasure of being able to receive gentle pecks from the Gloom King, which he found gave him absolute bliss and a sense of accomplishment, though he didn't know why.

And just as Nico was able to place themselves in a comfortable position, he stopped kissing the wolf boy. "Wha–" a cold finger stopped Leo midword. "I know you don't want to make love with me yet. But today shall be your first with me. I will make it so," Nico said, king-like in his way of speaking. Leo was not able to utter a reply and did not intend to. The human wolf pushed himself up to the Gloom King's and shyly gave his first kiss.

To say that Nico was not surprised would be a lie, but he was more than pleased that the pup was being submissive. He chuckled into the kiss, making Leo look at him curiously. "You should be thankful I even gave you my first kiss, highness," Leo said crossly. At this, the monarch let out another small, amused chuckle. Then, he pecked the other on the lips.

"Hush, pup. I'm about to eat you," he crooned, lowering his head down to the wolf boy's smooth neck.

Leo gasped as soon as he felt the king's teeth bite him, then the biting turned to gentle nibbling, ticklish and pleasurable. His tail wiggled and his ears stood up, perpendicular to his curly locks, as he gripped the sleeves of his beau. " _Oh_ ," Leo moaned.

Nico continued his task, nibbling and touching everywhere he can. "How – delightful," he said between kisses and bites, eliciting moans and shudders from the other. Then, his hand smoothly maneuvered from Leo's torso to his lower region.

"Stop! Not– _Ohh_!" Leo's toes curled and his back arched in pleasure as Nico palmed him. Seeing this, the dark monarch smirked. He leaned down on one ear and commanded in a whisper, "Sit up." Leo was free of Nico's hands by this point and he had no choice but to obey.

The wolf boy sat up, his head a little woozy from earlier. "Bend your head down and take me in your mouth," the Gloom King said. At first, Leo didn't understand until Nico made a gesture toward the stiff tent in his lower front — Leo blushed and felt as if smoke was blowing from his ears. He looked at his royal lover and opened his mouth to protest, only to be stopped and pushed head-first down into the mattress, right in front of Nico's crotch.

Wolf boy looked up pleadingly but only saw an evil smirk on a lustful face. "Go on, pup. You do the honors," the dark king encouraged. Then, with a submissive whimper, Leo obeyed.

Taking the front of his lover's pants, Leo pulled it down to reveal Nico's erection, full and hard. Leo whimpered again, feeling weak and reluctant, before taking the length into his mouth. Nico turned his back and exhaled slowly as he felt the other's saliva and soft tongue consume him.

After a while, Nico said, "Move your tongue around, pup. Suck and lick as if you are trying to melt candy."

Leo made a sound of protest, tears already falling down his cheeks, but the Gloom King did not care. He knew that his pup will enjoy the activity later on. With his hand on top of Leo's head, Nico guided him and instructed him until Leo had gotten used to it. Nico had already produced a little bit of precum, and it seemed to have given the wolf boy something to focus on enjoyably, if his sudden enthusiasm at the act and wagging tail were something to base it on. And as time wore on, Nico's climax was almost at its peak and he had released a lot more sounds of pleasure between the elapsed time.

Leo moaned as he sucked and licked his royal lover's length, beginning to love the feeling of being able to please Nico, so when he was suddenly pulled away by the hair, he whimpered in disappointment. And without warning, he was again pushed down onto the bed.

Leo gasped and his ears immediately flattened against his hair when the dark king's hand pulled his pants down, exposing the erection he had been trying to hide as he mouthed the other's hard length. The air felt cold, and it only helped the human wolf in arousing him.

"Ah- _ohh_!" Leo bucked his hips and moaned.

Nico had started becoming impatient. He wanted to enter the wolf boy now. "No! Please . . . Not–Ahhn _mm_ –not!" Leo pulled his head back, his back arching, to let out a long moan of pleasure when Nico decided to prepare his entrance. Leo's grip on the Gloom King's sleeves became tight but the latter was unfazed. Nico continued his ministrations, slipping his finger in and out, in and out.

Then, he added another finger, to which Leo mewled. Nico began curling his fingers in Leo's entrance, trying to pleasure the other while, at the same time, trying to relax and widen the hole he was about to put his length in. He pushed his fingers further, scissoring and occasionally wiggling them around, prodding inside the boy for his sweet spot, until the other moved suddenly, as if something bit Leo on the hip and caused the wolf boy to flail.

Nico was surprised, but a smirk quickly formed in his lips. He had found the sweet spot. Although, before he removed the digits from his paramour's entrance, Nico tested the place he accidentally touched inside and caused another sudden movement from his lover. He memorized the place of Leo's prostate and slid his fingers out. He heard his pup whimper again, and his smirk turned triumphant.

Nico positioned himself delicately between the wolf boy's thighs, fondling the two body parts and squeezing Leo's erection alternatively. "Oh! Please, king–!"

Leo couldn't understand himself. He faintly registered his saliva dribbling past his open mouth through all the pleasure, and he couldn't understand why. He knew something was about to come out of his length but he didn't know what. He wanted something to get his mouth busy, something to make him remember how to use his body. Then, he told himself to look at Nico, the monarch he had made a deal with earlier sitting between his thighs, his cool hands touching and squeezing his erection to produce more precum.

Leo pulled his head back again and elicited a long mewl of pleasure, because, in fact, Nico couldn't — didn't — wait any longer. The dark monarch held onto Leo's hips and pushed into the other's soft entrance. Even he exhaled a soft "Oh."

They stopped moving, at least Nico did. Leo squirmed underneath him, wanting nothing more than to get the thing inside him back out where it came from. But the Gloom king can't have that. So he leaned forward, down, to meet the human wolf's pouty lips and with it, he made the boy busy — tongue playing with tongue, saliva being swallowed by the other, lips almost always on the move.

While Leo was distracted, Nico began to move his hips. He pulled back slightly before pushing back in with force. Leo felt it, and was reminded of the thing — he understood it was Nico's — inside him. After the third thrust, Leo was confused where to focus his mind on: the pleasure from the kiss, or the pleasure from Nico's thrusts. He decided to focus on both.

Leo slipped his arms around Nico's shoulders and held on tightly as they both moved from the latter's forceful thrusts. In between the kisses, Leo became more daring and intimate. His tongue was currently leading Nico's around, his body — specifically his torso — rubbed against Nico's chest to feel more skin, his legs wound around Nico's waist and his tail was wagging energetically underneath.

"Mmm. Hmm– _ah_! Ohh- _ohhhh_! Nico!" Leo couldn't stop calling his lover's name from all the exuberant pleasure. It was the only word he could remember.

Hearing his name being called, Nico almost stopped moving, almost. " _Nico_ ," he heard Leo say again. He thrust hard, rubbed his pup's erection using a free hand, played with the other's mouth and tongue. He wanted to do more but every limb had something to do. So he thrust again, harder, his movements gaining speed as the rhythm grew tantalizingly smooth between their bodies.

The wolf boy Leo groaned, moaned, and mewled at everything that was done to him, at the kisses he received, at the distracting ministrations on his lower region, at the strong force returning after every pull back. His ears remained tucked and flat against his mop of curls while his tail never stopped wagging. Leo couldn't stand it, and reaching his peak, feeling the uncomfortable rush in his abdomen — he climaxed.

Nico had never felt so alive. Especially the moment when Leo climaxed; it was definitely a rare kind of way to release. Unexpectedly, as Leo came, instead of letting out a sound of pleasure, he bit Nico's shoulder and growled throatily. The Gloom King was surprised at the act, and at the same time, at the feeling of sudden pressure rush through him — as if he were also ready to release.

Nico bit his lip and ignored it. He thrust back in once again, repeated it many times over until he knew he couldn't keep his climax controlled. He pulled out and released his white, sticky pleasure on the sheets.

Both were panting heavily, the wolf boy lying down still clinging on to his gloom king. It was a long while of silence and Leo had no energy to let out even a word — it was his first experience in the many more along the road. Likewise, Nico was the same, although, he was quiet only because he wanted to see what his new lover would look like after love-making. As he registered in his mind the candid position, the sweaty skin, the glazed eyes, the high expression, and the wagging tail, he felt pride and a hint of smugness in himself.

Leo noticed the small curve forming on the Gloom King's lips and focused his attention entirely on the form above him. With glazed, tired eyes, he asked, "What is it, king?"

Nico looked down. "Nothing, pup," he said before leaning down to place a kiss on a sweaty forehead.

But the wolf boy didn't believe it was nothing. "Do you feel proud that you've conquered me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, pup."

"Don't call me pup, king," Leo tiredly replied.

"Don't call me king, pup," Nico answered back.

"Stop it."

"No, pup." At this point, Nico was already lying down, spooning his human-wolf lover and ready to sleep.

Leo glared at his king and suddenly straddled Nico, taking the dark royal by surprise. With no less energy than the time before they started their love-making, Leo grinned mischievously down at the Gloom King, tail wagging and ears perked up, and said, "Are you sure you do not want another serving, king?"

Nico raised an amused eyebrow — although, he was still (pleasantly) surprised — and said with an undertone, "Let's see."

* * *

 **Platinum. Anime07 - Hey guys! I made another Nico x Leo fic and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the OoCness. . . Leo's personality here was perfect for the flow of the story (I believe) XDD Thank you for reading! And I hope you leave a review before you go find another fanfic!**


End file.
